


Teen Titans: A Friendly Gift

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: As we learned in my storyTeen Titans: A New Game,Raven apparently doesn’t wear any panties. Starfire decides to do something about that.





	Teen Titans: A Friendly Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** As we learned in my story _Teen Titans: A New Game,_ Raven apparently doesn’t wear any panties. Starfire decides to do something about that.
> 
> With this story up, I am, for now, out of ideas.  
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

_I don’t know why I try to do this anywhere else?_ Raven asked herself as she began floating in her usual meditative stance in her dark room.

After yesterday’s attempt to meditate on the roof had ended with Starfire splitting her cheeks with her own leotard and spanking her, a memory that caused the spooky girl to clench her buttocks, Raven decided it would be better to play things safe and carry out her favorite practice in her room.

And it seemed to be a pretty good idea. Not only was she remaining undisturbed, but the comforts of her room made relaxing all the easier.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

Raven’s eyes popped open at the sound of someone knocking on her door. “Of course, it couldn’t last…” she mumbled lazily while getting to her feet and moving towards the door.

When she pressed the open button beside it and watched the entrance slide open, she was greeted by the sight of Starfire grinning and holding something behind her back. The girl seemed to be barely holding back some excitement in her.

“What?” Raven half-asked, half-sighed.

“I have brought you the most WONDERFUL of gifts, friend Raven!” exclaimed the redhead while stepping into the room, door closing behind her.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Oh yes!” Bringing the item behind her back in front of her, Starfire presented it with pride. “Aren’t they just adorable?”

Raven blinked at the small stack of packages in front of her. Then blinked again before pulling down her hood to make sure she was seeing this correctly.

Upon realizing that, yes, Starfire was presenting small, transparent packages containing pairs of My Little Pony themed panties. “Star, WHAT, dare I ask, is this for?”

“As you may recall, I learned when playing with you yesterday that you lack the undergarments.” Starfire explained, making her friend and teammate blush a bit. “So, believed that it would be most kind to acquire some for you.”

Raven rubbed the temples of her head. “Star, two things. One, I don’t need underwear.”

“I would beg the differ.”

Scowl. “Two, why, just WHY, would you get CHILDREN’S underwear for me?!”

“I believed that they were most adorable! Don’t you agree?” As if sensing that her friend would say something negative, Starfire began forming a sad puppy dog face.

Raven’s ace twitched as she struggled to work up anger until… “Uggghhhh… Fine, I’ll take them.” she said, swiping away the packages from the alien girl.

“Oh joyous! I am so glad that you like them, friend Raven!” Expressing her joy, Starfire grabbed Raven in a rather bone-crushing hug.

“Please… let… go…” Raven managed to breathe out before being released, inhaling as she was freed from her friend’s arms.

“Now, allow me to see how they look upon you.”

Raven looked at Starfire, mouth opening and closing a few times before asking, “WHY!”

“I would like to see that they fit well, of course.”

Raven wanted to yell something mean, tell the girl how ridiculous she was being, but… That stupid bubbly look of innocent excitement, free of all malice was just impossible to rebuke. “One.” she said firmly while opening a package of MLP panties. “I will try on ONE pair. And you had BETTER turn around while I get them on.”

“Absolutely, friend Raven. And thank you!” And like that, the orange-skinned girl turned around.

Sighing and feeling more ridiculous by the moment, Raven pulled off and removed her cloak. That was the easy part.

Removing her leotard was a bit more tedious. 

First, she had to pull around the neck to expose her shoulders so that she could slide her arms out of the sleeves. That done, she pushed it down past her breasts, baring the her just above averagely endowed boobs.

Pushing the spandex garment down past her hips was a bit more difficult, it always getting stuck on her round and curvy bottom. The material was made to cling tightly to her thin waist, so she had to pull at its sides and shimmy down past her butt.

Once that was down, she bent over and pulled the material off the ground before tossing it on her bed.

Grabbing a pair of purple panties that bore the images of the Mane Six decorated all over along with the MLP logo, Raven stepped into them and slid them up her legs. While they were a bit tight on her butt, they did, much to her indignity, fit on her well enough. “You can look now.}

Turning around, Starfire gave a happy squeal at the sight of Raven in her new undergarments and hugged the girl. “OH, you DO look just the cutest in these!”

Raven’s face flushed. “Greeeeeat…”

“And I made sure to buy pairs made with stretchier material for when we play together.” Starfire added while using their hug to grab Raven’s waistband.

Raven’s face briefly furrowed in confusion. “For when weeEEEE!” Then her mouth was open as she squealed in response to Starfire’s alien strength brutally ripping the panties into her backside. “AHHH!”

“Mentioning that, I believe you could use some practice at the game, friend Raven.” Starfire said while pulling the underwear up to Raven’s shoulders.

“URRGGH!” Raven tried to focus and call on her powers, but the chafing in her crack made concentrating too difficult. “Starrrr, you gooOOOW!”

Puling some more, Starfire, easily raised the underwear up past raven’s head. “You see? You are subdued MUCH too quickly when you do not get the first attack.” The panties were then pulled down over Ravens face and hooked onto her chin.

“Uggghhh…” Groaning, the gothic beauty felt her knees start to tremble, but was ‘saved’ from falling by her friend grabbing the front of her panties pulling her up to just off her tiptoes. “MMMYYYYRRRRR!”

Giggling Starfire, draped Raven over the bed with her rear end, pal cheeks plainly visible due to her wedgie, sticking out. “And then there is your difficulty enduring even a hand spanking once defeated.” Demonstrating her point, Starfire gave Raven’s soft bottom a slap hard enough to leave a handprint.

“DRRR! GAHOWIEEE!” Raven’s bottom twitched and she tried to crawl forward on the bed to escape but was thwarted by Starfire grabbing the length of fabric running up from her butt and yanking her back. “OW!”

“Oh, do not worry friend Raven.” Starfire said while giving a soothing rub to the red handprint on Raven’s right buttock. “We will not be practicing now, I just believed that you would like to know how to improve at the game.” Taking her hand away, she left with a promise to talk to her at dinner.

Raven collapsed on her bed. In her room. Where, it turned out, she was just as vulnerable to having her meditation disturbed as she was anywhere else in the tower.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml760484964']=[] 


End file.
